


The Someone They Need

by smigboat



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Betrayal, Bodyguard, George is a dick in this, Gun Violence, Hacking, He/Him Pronouns for Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Hostage Situations, How Do I Tag, I HATE HOW IT SAYS THEIR REAL NAMES IN THE TAGS THIS AIN'T ABOUT EM THIS IS EL BLOCK PEOPLE, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kidnapping, Other, POV Alternating, Protective Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Sleepy Bois Inc Angst, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Stalking, Swearing, They/Them Pronouns for Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo Needs a Hug, Toby Smith | Tubbo-centric, TommyInnit-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Villain Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, mild description of violence, sam is a good bro, schlatt is a good dad, techno is tired
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29119434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smigboat/pseuds/smigboat
Summary: The city knew Schlatt as a villain. A bloodthirsty man, who only desired power, who thought nothing of making others suffer, so long as he gained advantage. That his heart was cold, unsympathetic, that there was no emotion behind his golden eyes, that it was all logic, evil is born of emotional indifference.His family and close friends however, knew Schlatt as a genuine guy, down-to-earth with a great sense of humour. They also saw him as a caring father, who thought the world of his only son, a son that he would do and give anything for, a son he loved with all his heart.What happens when someone threatens that?He really has to swallow his pride and beg for Philza's help.However with Wilbur and Techno away on an urgent assassination hit and Philza out of commission due to a recent leg injury, they need someone else.Tommy is determined to be that someone.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt, Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot, Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 22
Kudos: 224





	1. Some Info

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this first chapter is so short and shit lol It's just kinda settin da scene and filler stuff yeh

All the world's a stage, and all the men and women merely fear the two main playwrights, the two rival gangs.

From the outside, the SMP looks to be a quiet and peaceful city, with hard-working citizens and a booming economy, that facade is easily breakable once you actually step foot into the place. The town is divided in two, split through the side like a slit from a dagger, by the two gangs, "The A. Empire" and "The Rams", both commanded by fierce leaders who ruled with an iron grip.

The city knew Schlatt as a villain. A bloodthirsty man, who only desired power, who thought nothing of making others suffer, so long as he gained advantage. That his heart was cold, unsympathetic, that there was no emotion behind his golden eyes, that it was all logic, evil is born of emotional indifference.

His curled, mahogany-brown hair sat in place like a crown, matching the short beard that adorned the lower half of his face. His suit was as crisp as a new banknote and dyed to the uniform shade of a bleak grey.

His family and close friends however, knew Schlatt as a genuine guy, down-to-earth with a great sense of humour. They also saw him as a caring father, who thought the world of his only son, a son that he would do and give anything for, a son he loved with all his heart, a son called Tubbo.

His enemy, Philza, saw him as a threat and the feeling was mutual.

The A. Empire was ruled by a man named Philza. His sapphire-blue eyes were fire in water, so full of life yet so uncertain, his gaze cold -almost harsh, he could see everything about a person in a single glance, a mangled scar streaked down his left cheek, the tip barely touching the bottom of his eye. Small patches of stubble itched at his chin in a stylish manner. His sandy blonde hair was bobbed in length, and cut in layers, it was tied behind his head at the base in a small messy ponytail. He had three sons, two of which were appointed men in his organisation; Techno, Wilbur and Tommy.

Techno and Wilbur were inseparable, it was like they were joined at the hip, they did all of their missions together, insulting each other all the way through. Wilbur was usually the "distraction", while Techno actually did the deed. They were quick, they were skilled, they were feared.

Tommy on the other hand…

Well…

He was Tommy, that's honestly the only way to put it. He was a bold and brash 16 year old, constantly getting into mischief much to the dismay of the rest of his family. He was heavily impatient and couldn't wait for the day he'd get to join his father's organisation, constantly begging his father to let him go out with his brothers, the answer never changed, always no.

"Someday…" Tommy swears, "I'll prove myself to him, then Wilbur and Techno will look like ultimate pussies!" 

Despite not being allowed out on missions, the blond was never bored, he had a strong bond with his brothers and always asked them the nitty-gritty details of their professions, which they gladly provided, especially all of the gorey parts. Most people wouldn't be able to stomach hearing some of the stuff they do, but not Tommy, he'd easily sit for hours in awe listening to them talk. 

Tommy was also very close to one of his father's most trusted workers, Sam. Sam was your weapons man, he provided the firearms and trained newbies how to get good shots in. The blond often swings by his workshop to say hello, and it usually results in him doing some tasks and errands for Sam to help him out, not that Tommy minded, he often found it fun and Sam would let him hold guns, unloaded, as a reward.

He also had Tubbo.

Now Tubbo was Tommy's best friend, the two were, somehow, closer than Wil and Tech, they saw each other as brothers and did absolutely everything together - They even had matching bandanas!

Tubbo knew of Tommy's family, and Tommy knew of Tubbo's, and neither of the boys minded.

Their families however…

They had been at each other's throats for the past eighteen years, constantly fighting and going against the other in an attempt to piss them off. Their history was long and complicated, despite this, they made an un-spoken contract to not involve their children. The two were so close it'd be inhumane to tear them apart like that, neither of them knew anyone else their age also, so they didn't want to further socially isolate them.

The two older gentlemen still swore to never work alongside each other.

That is, until a new threat appears, and something of Schlatt's is threatened, something he thought the world of, something he would do and give anything for, something he loved with all his heart, something called Tubbo.

He really has to swallow his pride and beg for Philza's help.

However with Wilbur and Techno away on an urgent assassination hit for a week or so, and Philza out of commission due to a recent leg injury, they need someone else.

Tommy is determined to be that someone.


	2. A day cut short

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo returns home from America on a business trip with his father [corona doesn't exist here shhhh] and reunites with Tommy, but a sweet day can soon turn sour.

The alarm was silenced before it had a chance to make its presence known as a head of unkempt blonde hair snapped up from its dormant state on its pillow. The boy quickly snatched up his phone, deactivating his alarm before checking the time, it read 08:53, 7 minutes before he was meant to awaken. It was rare for him to actually wake at a reasonable time, but excitement roared his engines and danced in his core, today was a day he had been looking forward to all month; Tubbo was finally back from a trip to America with his Father to discuss negotiations for some mafia bullshit. Tommy neither knew nor cared what it was about, purely the fact that Tubbo would be home was enough to drive happiness through his veins, they’ve made plans to hang out all day.

The blonde burst out of bed and messily fixed up the sheets, so they’d look at least a little presentable. He ran over to his wardrobe and flung it open, grabbing an off-white shirt, a red and white t-shirt that was somehow clean, and a pair of potato-brown trousers. He pulled them on at a rapid pace, humming an upbeat tune as he did so. He looked at the mirror that hung on the wardrobe door and ran his fingers through his hair, fixing it up a little bit, checking the time again; 9:05. He bounded down the stairs and kicked down the kitchen door, making his grand entrance.

“The Big Man has arrived!” He announced to no one in particular, considering there was only one other in the room, strolling over to the fridge and taking out the milk.

“Tommy mate,” a figure replied, his gaze never leaving his book. "Close the door behind you, please." 

Tommy grunted and did as he was told, taking a box of cheerios and pouring them into a bowl, before drowning them in milk and sitting down, spoon already in place at the table.

He began shoveling cheerios into his mouth at an alarming speed, earning a gaze from the elder man, "Err Tommy, what the fuck are you doing?"

"Eating breakfast dickhead, what does it look like?" The blonde sputtered out between mouthfuls.

The man sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose, muttering something under his breath. "Yeah, I can see that, it's the fact you're basically inhaling it that's concerned me. Is something happening today that you need to urgently leave for? 'Cause you're also up pretty fuckin' early for you."

Tommy stopped eating and made eye contact with the elder, "Tubbo finally came back yesterday! We're going out today." A massive grin plastered on his face.

A small smile crept on the stubbled face of the man too, "Ah wee Tubbo, glad to hear he's back in one piece." the smile faltered, "and of course that means Schlatt has returned too, fantastic." He closed his book in irritation and Tommy winced slightly at the sudden change in his father's demeanour.

There was an uncomfortable silence.

"Uh, haha… yeah." Tommy chimed in after a few seconds, picking up his now-empty bowl and dumping it into the sink unceremoniously. "Well old man, gotta run and pack my bag, I'll see ya later." Tommy shot finger guns at Phil, hoping to have lightened the mood.

It seemed to have worked, as the man let out a chuckle at his words, "You shush, I'm not that old! Enjoy your day kiddo, stay out of trouble" he smiled at his youngest son.

"Impossible, trouble is one of my many middle names!" The blonde quipped back, before running out the kitchen door and back up the stairs.

30 minutes later he was strolling down the street, headphones in his ears and a swing in his step. He and Tubbo had arranged to meet at the mall at 10am, so that they could get into the arcade before anyone else and "get on de grind" as Tommy would say.

He checked his phone and noticed he had a new message

Clingy Bitch

im here outside the arcaid :]

The blonde smiled, Tubbo never had been the best speller, probably because he was dyslexic, but Tommy thinks it's because he's very stupid.

He replies with a simple "On de way bruv, just getting swarmed by all these wives, I am a wife magnet in case you didn't know", simple stuff.

He picked up the pace and started running, the mall only being down the road, upon entering and seeing the many people already there. The crowd has a life of its own, the vibrant clothes shine in the morning light and the people move like schools of fish. As much as he loved the vibe and felt the energy of the crowd, he wanted to find someone a bit more quiet, looking towards the arcade he didn't see anyone by the entrance

'Huh, that's weird… Tubbo said he was here-'

He barely got to process his thought before someone tackled him in a tight embrace from behind, nearly knocking him off his feet.

"Tommy!" A happy, albeit muffled, voice piped up from his back, "I missed you so much!"

"Tubbo! I've missed you too bruv! Ack- Too tight, too tight!"

"Oh sorry!" the smaller said, letting go of the blonde, who turned to face him, "How have you been man? England crap without me?"

The taller beamed, "No it was so much better, I got to text so many more women."

The two boys fell about in a fit of laughter, before heading towards the destination with a chant of "Arcade Pog!"

After a few hours they were sitting in the food court, grabbing lunch, while Tubbo told Tommy all about his time in America. The blonde found it cool, he'd never been outside the UK, so it was fascinating to hear about somewhere across the ocean. While he was listening to the brunet ramble and sipping at his coke, he noticed something.

'Is someone watching us?' he thought, tensing up a bit, had they been recognised? The public wouldn't know that he was Phil's son, they only knew about Wilbur and Techno. As for Tubbo, sure nobody even knew that Schlatt had a son! He sat pondering the possibilities of the predicament when a voice snapped him back to reality.

"-my! Tommy! Tommy are you ok?" Tubbo inquired, his large blue eyes studying the blonde's face.

"Act casual big man, we're being watched, pretend you're done your meal and come with me, I know someone we can go to."

Tubbo looked visibly startled, but nodded all the same, painting a fake smile on the canvas of his face he stood up and started walking with Tommy.

"The person we're going to… Is it-"

"Yes."

"Ah, o-ok."

The smaller boy started fumbling with the sleeve of his jumper in nerves, this had never happened before, and Schlatt hadn't told him what to do in a situation like this!

The taller boy was more prepared, Wilbur told him something like this might happen and, since they mostly hung out at the mall, had a trusted friend employed there that the boys could go to at any time. Stepping into their merrily decorated office the two boys watched as the figure in the office chair spun around, revealing a tall person with messy brown curls and a pair of sunglasses on, despite the room being pretty dark.

"Well if it isn't Thing 1 and Thing 2," they grinned, "what can I do ya for?"

"Erettttt! My bro! We've got an issue." Tommy began.

Eret's face quickly turned cold, "What's happened?"

Tommy began explaining everything he knew to Eret, while Tubbo stood half-behind the blonde. He had mixed opinions on Eret, they seemed like a relatively nice and funny person, but they had gone against one of his father's orders and betrayed him on a mission, nearly costing his life. Schlatt was broken at the betrayal, he thought of Eret as a second child, and it took him a while to rehire someone in his position, but he picked a good man, George was loyal and reliable. 

Tubbo zoned back into the conversation as Eret sent out orders, "I'll take you two kids to the back room, Tommy you can call Sam and Tubbo you can call George or whoever to come and get you. Sorry your day is being cut short but your safety here is the main priority."

The two boys nodded and followed Eret through another door, as they were walking, following someone who betrayed his father, Tubbo couldn't help but feel that something disastrous would happen very soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YEAHHHH SECOND CHAPTER WITH ACTUAL STUFF HAPPENING POG!!!
> 
> Anyway yeah updates are gonna be inconsistent because of online school n shit, so hopefully that's ok lolol
> 
> But yeh a bit of a cliffhanger because i am so evil >:]


	3. Traitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah there's some action in this one  
> Check the tags for warnings !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I WROTE LIKE HALF OF THIS FROM TOMMYS PERSPECTIVE, DECIDED I DIDNT LIKE IT, SCHOOL SUDDENLY GAVE ME 3 ESSAYS, DONE THAT, WROTE THIS SHIT BOOM BAM

Tommy left first.

Within 15 minutes of contacting Sam, the tall man had arrived. Upon texting Tommy that he was outside, Eret escorted the blonde outside to his guardian, not before the two kids engaged in a hug, making promises that they’d meet up again as soon as they could.

Tubbo was left on his own for a few minutes, sitting on an uncomfortable office chair rubbing his knees in anxiety, the denim of his jeans feeling uncomfortable on the palms of his somewhat sweaty hands. The chair let out a miserable creak as he shifted slightly, cracking through the unbearable silence of the room. The brunet cupped his hands together and fiddled with his fingers, flinching at the sound of the door reopening, Eret strode back in and stood there awkwardly. The two didn’t want to look at eachother, both still vividly remembered the day of the betrayal and they haven’t spoken since.

“Well…” the elder scuffed his boots against the floor, “until George or whatever gets here, I’m going to check the security footage and see if I can find the person who was watching you.”

Tubbo only nodded in response and watched as they slumped down on a much comfier looking computer chair and immediately started typing on their keyboard, the clacking noise further unnerving the young boy. 

Oh how he _wished _George would just hurry the fuck up for once.__

__

__“Found the bastard.”_ _

__Tubbo was snapped out of his thoughts, “Huh?”_ _

__“I found the bastard who was watching you.”_ _

__“O-oh damn, do you recognise them?”_ _

__The elder squinted at the screen, or at least the brunet thought they did, it was hard to tell with his dark sunglasses._ _

__“Not a clue,” they turned to Tubbo, “c’mere see if you do.”_ _

__The younger boy obeyed, rising from his seat and leaning over the man’s chair to check the screen, the footage was surprisingly high quality, it was even in colour! He was directed to the person by Eret’s pointing._ _

__The person in question was a male, he looked relatively young -probably not even 20 years old. He looked just over average height, skin slightly tanned that heavily contrasted with his pale blue eyes, his dark hair was shoulder-length and he had a white bandana tied around his forehead. If he was being honest -Tubbo would have assumed he was just some e-boy, not a potential threat to his damn life!_ _

__He studied the subject for a bit longer, becoming vaguely aware that Eret had adjusted their gaze to him, before breaking off, “No Eret, I’ve never seen him before. What do you think his deal is?”_ _

__The taller shrugged, “No clue, he likely doesn’t know who you are, and he looks young, probably just looking for an easy mugging target.”_ _

__Tubbo hummed in response, before silence consumed the room once more and the awkwardness between the two returned._ _

__A knock sounded against the door like a saviour to both boys, from the way the door was impatiently hit the brunet knew who it was instantly._ _

__“Tubbo?” a voice called, “You in there?”_ _

__

___George ____ _

____ _ _

____“Yeah George! I’m here!” the youngest brit cried, Eret rose from their seat and unlocked the door, coming face-to-face, or rather face-to-chest considering the new arrival’s lack of height, with their replacement._ _ _ _

____“Eret.”_ _ _ _

____“George.”_ _ _ _

____Tubbo felt the tension between them, it was awful, he wished Tommy was here, he'd know what to say to make the negative attention turn to himself instead, he always knew what to do._ _ _ _

____George’s voice cut through his thoughts again, just as Eret’s had done before, “Right… Tubbo you ready to go?”_ _ _ _

____Tubbo nodded and stood up straight, beginning his stroll to George’s side, before Eret’s hand gripped his shoulder and pulled him back slightly, the small boy slightly wincing at the grip._ _ _ _

____“You’re not going quite yet, George you need to look at the man in question so you can report back to Schlatt or whatever.” Tubbo heard him scoff slightly at his father’s name, the grip on his shoulders was released. The eldest brit shrugged, adjusting his ruby silk tie as he turned to look at the monitor._ _ _ _

____Eret tapped a pink painted nail onto the screen to where the suspect was displayed, “That’s him, recognise him?”_ _ _ _

____The eldest man studied the monitor for a short time before a grin crept along the bottom half of his face, “Oh yeah, I know him.”_ _ _ _

____Tubbo looked up in hope, “Wait really?”_ _ _ _

____“Who is it?” Eret added._ _ _ _

____George straightened up and looked between the two, folding his arms behind him, the grin still plastered to his face, “You can ask him yourself.”_ _ _ _

____Tubbo and Eret shared a look of confusion before, as if on cue, another knock sounded from the already open door, Tubbo looked up and found himself staring into the pale blue eyes that he had seen earlier on the cameras, he found his own eyes widening in horror against his will._ _ _ _

____“Come on now Tubbo, we’ve got someone expecting you.” George extended his hand as if he expected Tubbo to just miraculously come along with him and this guy that was watching him earlier to this unknown _someone _that was apparently expecting him.___ _ _ _

______Eret sprang into action and pulled Tubbo behind him, pulling out a small handgun and pointing it at the stranger._ _ _ _ _ _

______“George, what the fuck is going on?” he accused the smug looking brit._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Y’know Eret,” he began, “we’re not that different you and I…”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Eret was seething in rage, “You’re avoiding the fucking question. Stop it.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______George continued to ignore them. “Yeah, I’m right, we aren’t that different. We’re both British, we’re both brunets, we’ve both been under Schlatt’s employment…”_ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______Tubbo was trembling behind the tall man, gripping the back of their coat in fear, what the fuck was going on? Why was George with the man who was watching him, and why the hell did he sound like an off-brand James Bond villain???_ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______“The biggest thing though, Eret, the biggest thing that makes us similar, do you know what that could be?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______They glared down at him, “No clue, but I’m sure you’re going to enlighten me.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______George leaned in incredibly close, their faces almost touching, before he whispered in his ear,_ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______“We’re both traitors.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______A gunshot rang out._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______Eret choked out a gasp._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______Tubbo was paralysed in shock._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______Eret gripped his side, all Tubbo remembered was blood covering their hands, before they collapsed on the ground, then it was Tubbo’s turn to spring into action._ _ _ _ _ _

______He threw himself to the floor alongside Eret, a terrified scream left his mouth._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Eret! Eret please stay awake! Please stay with me, please…” he cried, crocodile tears pouring from his eyes, “Jesus christ Eret please stay awake!” He put his hands on top of the bullet wound, applying pressure, and Eret hissed in pain._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Ngh, Tubbo…” they whimpered._ _ _ _ _ _

______The younger loosened the pressure, “Shit… shit! I’m so sorry I need to stop the blood.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______He suddenly felt his chin being tightly gripped and pulled upwards, he found himself staring into George’s eyes, his vile smirk boring into his memory, Tubbo’s face was flushed red from crying, tears spilt over and flowed down his face like a flood escaping a dam._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Tsk tsk Tubbo, should’ve just come with me originally.” he tutted, shaking his head as if Tubbo was no more than a misbehaving child._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Fuck… mm fuck up George…” Eret managed to spit out before George delivered a kick to their stomach, causing them to shout in pain before falling unconscious._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Stop it don’t fucking touch them!” Tubbo shrieked, grabbing at George’s hand that gripped his chin with one hand, keeping his other pressed against Eret’s side. George released him and dispatched a hard smack across his cheek, causing his head to snap to the side, once he shifted his head back he found something new staring him down._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______The tan man was now pointing the gun between his eyes and Tubbo gasped, his gaze turned to George as the man started snickering._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______“Come on Tubbo,” he eerily smiled, “time to go to the boss.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______Schlatt sat on a large maroon comforter chair, staring at his fireplace that glowed with a radiant glow flame, it brought a dancing glow into the heart of his home, each of the golden flicks of light radiating a friendly heat. He cradled the mug of coffee in his large hands, the air was thick with the scent of it, the pleasing aroma filled his nostrils._ _ _ _ _ _

______His phone started ringing, he groaned in annoyance at his peaceful moment being interrupted by the noise from his device, his expression softening upon seeing the name of the contact displayed on his screen -his second-in-command, the stupid colourblind brit._ _ _ _ _ _

______He clicked ‘accept’ and put the phone up to his ear, he was immediately greeted with an anguished cry from the man, worry flooded his veins._ _ _ _ _ _

______“George?! George are you okay? What’s going on?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“S-Schlatt… Oh fuck oh shit, Schlatt I’m so sorry!”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“What’s going on? Are you okay?!”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Schlatt someone… Shit, someone took Tubbo!”_ _ _ _ _ _

______The colour drained from Schlatt’s face, his lip quivered, Tubbo is his boy! His pride and joy in life, he loves him more than anything! “I-i’m sorry… What..?” he sputtered out, “Who the fuck took my boy?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I’m not sure sir, but me and my friend managed to catch one of them!”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Who is it.” It wasn’t a question, it was a _demand. _____ _ _ _ _

________“Eret himself, we shot them in the side, they’ll live though, they’re in the back of our car, he’s unconscious -We’re quickly heading to Sap’s to grab a first-aid kit to make sure they don’t bleed out all over the car.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Schlatt felt his grip on his phone tighten slowly in utter rage, until he almost crushed it. That fucking bastard was going to regret the day he betrayed him. He breathed heavily through his nose in an attempt to release some of his anger and guilt._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Ok… Take them here _immediately _after, I’m going to tear him limb from limb til he tells us what he’s done with my son.”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________George coughed, “Roger sir.” was all he said before hanging up on his boss._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Schlatt looked at the mug of coffee before chucking it full speed at the brick wall opposite him, before releasing an infuriated scream of pain._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________His son, his fucking son was taken by someone who betrayed him years ago. He couldn’t even prevent it from happening, now God knows what they were doing to him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He fell to his knees and grabbed his skull in his hands, tearing at his hair, it resembled his brain, tangled and messy._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________If it wasn’t for that sudden shock and tangled brain, maybe he would’ve been more alert, and maybe he would’ve heard a quiet screaming of one of his titles during that call._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________papa. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	4. Memorable Journeys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cars go broooooooooooom
> 
> SORRY THIS TOOK SO FUCKIN LONG I CAUGHT COVID WHICH WASN'T FUN LOL, IM OK NOW THO!!
> 
> Sorry if theres any spelling or grammar mistakes I'm shit at SPAG

The young blonde watched through the, slightly-down, moving car window, the sky was a blue-grey colour with a soft white accent, expanding above him like an ever-growing dream, hugging valleys and mountains in the distance. Birds began playfully swooping in the blue blanket, dancing for one another as the Brit watched, unfazed and unamused, the avians almost seemed to register his annoyance, as they fluttered away without a trace that they were ever there. Fresh air flowed into the car, the freshness of the oxygen slid into the boy’s lungs.

The engine purred softly as the car sped down the road, like a large cat receiving affection, the aroma of the enclosed space was flooded with a strawberry scent, pleasing to the nostrils of any passenger that happened to be riding.

A massive dog was sitting in the backseat of the vehicle, curled up in a comfortable looking dog-bed, a well-worn toy between his front paws. He was like a teddy bear that could guard and dote, his fur was fluffy and off-white in colour, he wore a collar that was the yellow of every sunny dream, the colour that blossomed from a homely earth, that would warm your cheeks before even touching your skin. This was Fran, Sam’s beloved companion, a beautiful Pyrenean Mountain dog, he was a highly affectionate and gentle dog, Fran loved everyone he encountered, except the postman.

Tommy rested his chin heavily on the palm of his warm hand, absentmindedly tapping his index finger against his cheek to the tune of the song that was playing on the radio, distantly recognising the lyrics in the back of his clouded mind. He released a quiet sigh he didn't know he had been holding, attracting the attention of the driver, who, prior, had been singing along to the song. The driver was Sam, he had honey skin dotted with a few freckles up his lean arms and along the bridge of his nose, however these were covered as the bottom half of his face was covered by a mask, patterned with assorted green squares. His upturned eyes were the blue-green of a mountain lake, harmonising greatly with his mask and fluffy hair, which had been dyed a shamrock green. He wore a plain white t-shirt that was lightly stained with oil, with a leather jacket over the top, alongside a regular pair of jeans, a regular outfit for a not-so regular guy.

He stole a quick glance at the boy in the seat beside him, noting his defeated expression, before directing his focus back onto the road, not wanting to crash the car.

Sam was never good with his words, he was more of an action type of guy, considering his work was very hands-on, that usually played out in his favour, but not now. Now, he was stuck driving a car with a close companion of his, who was evidently not himself, and considering he couldn’t exactly park on the motorway to physically comfort him, he had to rely on his words.

He thought about making small talk, before the idea aside, Tommy was an awkward teen enough as it is and he didn't want to further add to his pissy mood, but he also wanted to engage with the kid.

"I'm sorry about today."

That got his attention, the blonde lifted his head from his hand and looked towards Sam, a puzzled expression grew on his face.

"Huh?"

"I'm sorry about today." He repeated

"No no, I heard what you said, but… Why? It wasn't your fault or anything." The blonde questioned, his voice unusually quiet.

Sam shifted gears, pulling into a new lane that would take them home sooner. "Well, you've been talking about today for the past two weeks, it's all you would speak about when you would come into the workshop, now it's been cancelled because of some shitheads watching you two and we have to take stupidly extreme measures with stuff like this. It's just for your protection, Phil's orders."

Tommy groaned, "I don't give a fuck what dad says, it's insane. Someone looks at me? Oh no! They're planning on killing me or some shit, even though the public don't know what big man Philza's youngest son looks like!" His emotions were conveyed through both his tone and his body language, he was both sad and mad, _sullen _was the right word.__

__Sam wasn't sure how to respond to his sudden outburst, opening his mouth as if to reply, before abruptly shutting it, he focused on driving again, as they were on a main road again, Tommy continued his rant. Sam pulled to a stop at a red light and zoned back in to what Tommy was saying._ _

__"I just… I can't shake the feeling that something isn't right with him."_ _

__He probably wouldn't admit it, but Sam was a genius, however, it didn't take a genius to put two-and-two together to figure out who this "him" was._ _

__"Tubbo?"_ _

__"Yeah, Big T."_ _

__"What makes you think there's something wrong?"_ _

__The blonde shifted uncomfortably in his seat, "I… I don't know, there's just something in my gut that tells me something bad is happening, and my gut is _never _wrong."___ _

____Sam grinned, "Tommy, I can name plenty of times when your gut has been wrong."_ _ _ _

____Tommy sat up straight, "Oh can you big man?! You wanna go?! My gut tells me I'd win!" A smile creeping along the corners of his face._ _ _ _

____"And there's another time I can name!"_ _ _ _

____"Oi!" Tommy laughed as he lightly punched Sam in the arm, the elder joining him in laughing, batting his arm away._ _ _ _

____"Hey now! Don't distract the driver!"_ _ _ _

____"You're fuckin' stationary!"_ _ _ _

____The light turns green._ _ _ _

____"Nevermind…"_ _ _ _

____Sam chokes out a final laugh and starts his drive again, they'd be home in less than 5 minutes._ _ _ _

____The journey continues in silence from the two, until it's broken by Tommy._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____"Hey, Sam?"_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____"Yeah?"_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____"Thank you."_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____ _ _

____"HELP! PLEASE SOMEONE LET ME OUT!" The boy screamed, kicking and clawing at the lid of the trunk, he knew his captors would ignore him, so he hoped someone else on the road would hear him and call for help. His throat was raw and hoarse from all the screaming and his limbs ached from pounding at the trunk's lid. "LET ME OUT! PLEASE!"_ _ _ _

____He had long stopped shouting for his father, he knew he wasn't there, nor could hear him, however the hope that he would rescue him didn't falter._ _ _ _

____The trunk was dark, but Tubbo could still make out scratch marks above him from where he desperately scraped earlier with his nails, stopping shortly after he realised it was futile._ _ _ _

____He paused his attempts to recollect the events from earlier, after Eret had fallen unconscious George went through their computer, apparently disabling the security cameras out the back, while the other man held the gun at Tubbo's head, thankfully he allowed him to keep his small hands over Eret's wound to stop the blood flow. Upon getting a nod from George the armed man picked up Eret and carelessly flung them over his shoulder, causing more blood to seep from his skin. George, on the other hand, forced the youngest to his feet and shoved him through the back door, keeping a hard grip on his shoulders, since the gun was no longer trained on him, Tubbo started struggling in his grip as he was pushed towards an unfamiliar car. George resorted to gripping his wrists instead, while Eret was unceremoniously shoved into the backseat, a towel placed underneath him to stop the blood flowing onto the seats, the man slamming the door shut before turning to the two brits and popping the trunk lid open._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____It didn't take a genius to figure out what was about to happen._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____It all was a bit of a blur after that, all he knew was that it was quick._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Tubbo's breath caught in his throat as the car pulled to a stop, he swiftly regained it and let rip._ _ _ _

____"HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME PLEASE! HELP!" His screams grew louder as he heard car doors open and close, repositioning himself so he'd have a good kick at whoever opened the lid. He thought he heard speaking, so he craned his neck in the hopes he'd catch the muffled words._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____"I swear to GOD will this kid not shut up?!" An American sounding man spoke, sounding very frustrated, Tubbo didn't recognise the voice, pinpointing that it must belong to the stranger._ _ _ _

____"Just pop the fucking trunk, Sapnap," now that was George speaking, so Tubbo now had the identities of both his captors, useful information for if- no, _when _he escapes.___ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______The lid popped open and light flooded into his temporary prison, the boy squinted at the intensity of the sun before he remembered his goal, he kicked out with full force and came into contact with someone, certainly injuring them by how they reacted._ _ _ _ _ _

______"OW! THAT LITTLE FUCKER- GEORGE GET HIM!" Sapnap yelled, he was bent over, holding his stomach in pain_ _ _ _ _ _

______The boy attempted hopping out of the trunk before he was swiftly grabbed by the other brit._ _ _ _ _ _

______"No, no. Tubbo you're not going anywhere." He grunted, struggling to hold the squirming teen._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______Tubbo really started fighting back, "HELP!" He began screaming, "LET ME GO! GET OFF OF MMMPH!" George took his wrists in one hand, clamping the other over the boy's mouth, trying to contain the furious frantic struggles. His screams weren't completely stopped, only greatly muffled by the brit's hand._ _ _ _ _ _

______"LMM MMM GMMM!"_ _ _ _ _ _

______He tried elbowing the elder, who simply sighed, pulling the teen's head back so he was right against his neck, before leaning down and whispering in his ear; "No one's around besides us kid, look around, you think someone will hear you?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______Tubbo relaxed his squirming to take in his surroundings, the man was right, they were surrounded by forest, driving on a dirt path to god knows where, there'd be no one around for miles._ _ _ _ _ _

______Frankly, this does not calm his nerves, so he continues screaming, which continues to piss off both men._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Jesus Christ he's a noisy fella, You got his hands?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______George released his grip on Tubbo's left wrist, which immediately went to clawing at the hand over his mouth, George pulled the right behind his back._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Sap, a little help here?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______Sapnap approached the two which resulted in the teen kicking out at him, but he was much stronger and managed to catch his legs, which caused the boy to scream even more._ _ _ _ _ _

______He was lowered to the floor and flipped over onto his stomach, the hand from his mouth finally releasing as his own were pulled behind his back. Surprising the men, he didn't immediately continue screaming or struggling, instead he tried catching his breath, his lungs greedy for the fresh air, it was only after he heard the sickening scrape of duct tape did he kick up again._ _ _ _ _ _

______"NO! NO, NO NO! PLEASE! LET ME GO!"_ _ _ _ _ _

______His wrists were quickly wrapped in half a roll of the shiny adhesive, as were his ankles, rendering them useless, still he didn't give up his fight, even as he was pulled to his feet by George, forced to face Sapnap. His breathing was patchy and uneven, tears pooled in the boy's eyes, threatening to spill over once again, going through with their threat as he watched the raven rip off a final strip of tape._ _ _ _ _ _

______"No… No please, I'll be quiet! I swear! You don't need-"_ _ _ _ _ _

______His pleas were abruptly stopped as Sapnap sealed the tape over his lips, unrelenting to the boy's muffled whimpers. He screwed his eyes shut and sobbed into the tape, before his chin was tightly grabbed and he was forced to look at the man before him._ _ _ _ _ _

______"This is what happens when you can't fucking cooperate, be lucky you're valuable, or I would've stuck a bullet through your skull" he hissed, his words full of venom._ _ _ _ _ _

______Tubbo's blue eyes widened in horror and fear, his mind was a blur and he just zoned out the world around him, barely registering that he was shoved back into the trunk and that the car had started driving again._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______That hope of escape from earlier started to falter._ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sad and mad, smad.
> 
> Tubbo and Eret really aren't having fun, are they?


	5. Message

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feral child eats some stew and the boys are not back in town yet

Tommy sat at the long french-polished table, stirring a bowl of hot stew, it was a simple enough dish, but it was thick and heavily spiced, the heavy scent was soothing to the soul. Lamb, potatoes, carrots, onions and leeks, perfect combination for Phil's finest Irish stew, despite being in a position to employ chefs, Phil enjoyed cooking the meals himself as it reminds him of simpler times when his children were younger.

Tommy was never one to pass up Phil's cooking, he'd always wolf it down rapidly, as if he was a starving animal, usually earning a few raised eyebrows if there were guests.

Now though, he just sat mindlessly running his spoon through the concoction, it had been going on for about 15 minutes and the stew was starting to turn cold. 

He just couldn’t ignore the feeling that something was wrong, it festered away in his stomach, the fact that Tubbo didn’t pick up his phone earlier didn’t ease his nerves at all. He wondered if the brunet was having the same thoughts he had, they basically knew what each other was thinking all of the time.

It had started when they first met, locking eyes for the first time in a park they felt a distinct connection, something that drew the two so close. Even when they were apart they could sense the atmosphere the other was in, they were able to tell each other's moods and what they were thinking about, it was a unique gift the kids shared. They didn't tell anyone about it, Tommy didn't even tell Wilbur, and he blabbered to Wilbur about absolutely everything, the elder didn't care about half the bullshit he spoke about anyway, so why would he care about this? It wasn't like it was dangerous or that it affected the elder. Tubbo also didn't tell his father, since he'd most likely use it to obtain information on Philza, despite the fact that Tommy doesn't know any of his father's plans, that's reserved for the elder siblings and workmen. While there was an unspoken agreement between the two gang leaders about not involving their youngest children in their antics, as so not to endanger them. However, Tubbo knew what his father was like, and since using their thoughts technically wasn’t putting them in harm’s way, he’d be all over it like flies to a corpse, he was a proud man who’s determined to undermine Philza’s empire.

Usually when Tommy tried thinking of Tubbo’s thoughts he usually received feelings of happiness or excitement from the brunet, rarely there’d be traces of anger or sadness, Tommy would know to drop a message to him to ask how he is, but that wasn’t often as Tubbo was a well-natured and bubbly kid, not much could bring him down.

Now though, the boy was emitting a different feeling.

It sounded a lot like fear.

Tommy ate a spoonful of the stew.

A tall man noisily flopped onto his bed in a small motel, a loud and tired sigh leaving his lips upon impact, he stretched out his lanky stature as much as he could from lying down. 

“Prime, Wilbur, you’re gonna break the bed.” 

Wilbur looked up from his position on the bed towards the other presence in the room, who was currently locking the door behind him, while kicking the side of his boots off the wall to remove some mud.

“Oh lighten up Techno, who gives a shit if it's broken?”

“You when you’ll have to sleep on the floor.”

“Touché brother, touché.”

Techno trudged over to his own bed, a single twin bed like his brother’s, and carefully sat down before he began working on the laces of his boots, tucking them under his bed once he was done. He copied his brother’s position and locked eyes with him, his usual shit-eating grin adorned on his face. 

Techno quickly noted that his bed wasn’t very comfortable, not very different to sleeping on the floor, actually, sleeping on the floor would probably be the better option, Phil said that it was good for your back, he didn’t trust Wilbur to not ‘accidentally’ step on him come morning. 

The motel they were staying in wasn’t too bad, but it wasn’t great either. 3.5 stars on Yelp, the food was decent, especially the bread, it was pretty overpriced, it’s not like they couldn’t afford it, however people fleeing from abusive partners with their children who’re trying to lay low probably couldn’t. Picking motels was like choosing junk food, you’ve already realised that it was gonna be extremely underwhelming but it was cheap and available. Considering it was only a block away from their target’s residence, there was really no other choice.

Speaking of their target, Techno couldn’t wait to wring his neck in, he’s dragged the twins all the way to Roscommon due to the fact he’s apparently been attempting to leak codes from their computer systems. He wasn’t very good at his job, however, as his malware was quickly spotted by Fundy, their tech supporter, and Phil had sent the two to “take him out”, they knew he wasn’t one of Schlatt’s men, so they’re just assuming he’s a stand-alone big shot.

The guy also seemed to be a lazy fuck, considering the fact he hasn’t left his apartment once in the six days that they’ve been here watching it, they know he’s in there, they’ve seen some of the lights go on and off and they were even able to track one of the messages he sent, however neither of the twins have a clue what it means or who it’s for.

Y𝙹⚍'∷ᒷ ℸ ̣ 𝙹𝙹 ꖎᔑℸ ̣ ᒷ :)

They had received it on day three and were still no closer to cracking it, the younger brunet didn’t seem that bothered with it, he didn’t think it was that important; “It ends with a smiley face, Techno. A smiley face! It’s not gonna be a message to some super evil corporation or a hacking client or shit like that, it’ll be for his mate or something, it wasn’t even hard to access like his other stuff, so there mustn’t be anything to hide with it!” 

Yet the elder twin was skeptical, if it was for a friend why was it in this impossible language that even WIlbur doesn’t know the name of?!

God the man needed to relax, he stretched his arms up and rested his calloused hands behind his head, his watermelon pink locks that had long since fallen out of his usual plait fell around his forearms, the colour contrasting with his sapphire blue jumper he was forced into by Wilbur; “As a disguise! Y’know, so no one in the public recognises us!”, it was at times like these when Techno wondered if his brother was deaf, considering their father’s last words to them were “You’ll be grand the way you are, we’re not involved with anything in Ireland, so they won’t know you.”, now if they were in the North, it’d be a different story.

Y𝙹⚍'∷ᒷ ℸ ̣ 𝙹𝙹 ꖎᔑℸ ̣ ᒷ :)

The man just couldn’t get it out of his head.

It was just so _easy _to access.__

__

__It’s almost as if he wanted them to find it._ _

__

__Heh_ _

__

__Almost_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the shorter chapter I'm dealing with a lot of shit rn lol!!  
> ALSO OVER 2K HITS!! THANK YOU SM!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading if u did lol uh fuckin comments with ideas or stuff would be swag
> 
> I've got a few chapters already planned so I'll try upload whenever I can but school exists so uh yeh  
> ALSO IF SOMEONE COULD EXPLAIN TO ME HOW TO TAG THAT WOULD BE POG


End file.
